lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Draculaura
Draculaura is a sweetheart to everyone that she comes into contact with and there's never a day that she goes about smiling, laughing and having herself a good ol' time with her friends. Whether they be human or non-human. She's not a prejudice type of person and treats everyone as equals. She feels that everyone would get along better if they learned to understand one another without resorting to violence. She's a pacifist vampire, so you will never catch her in any sort of fist fight with anyone. In fact, she would prefer to encourage others and bring them closer together than to fight with them or see them fighting with each other. And having fun is something that she loves to do best, aside from her favorite pastime, which is writing. She's quite good at it and she likes to write sweet stories about the people that she meets. She is as friendly as she is a flirt and was known to flirt a lot more than her friends did at her old school. Draculaura isn't immune to the sunlight, for it can still hurt her by burning her and for this she puts on plenty of sunscreen on parts of her body that are exposed and has to walk around with an umbrella anytime she's outside to avoid becoming a cooked vampire. The sunscreen usually helps to where she can stand the sun for a little longer but the sun absorbs the cream, making it so that she has to pack more of it on. And because she's a vampire, she's unable to see her reflection in the mirror, having to leave her room not knowing if her clothes and make-up are on correctly. But she's had enough practice for many years trying to put her make-up on, she's gotten pretty good at not messing up her face too bad. Draculaura is also hemophobic because she fears the sight of blood and therefore doesn't drink it nor will she eat meat either. She immediately faints whenever someone says the 'B' word. In other words, she's considered a vegan vampire. Draculaura may possess the strength of a vampire but she is considered to be an extremely weak vampire and can be easily overpowered by other vampires stronger than her. Draculaura is usually ecstatic but gets distracted easily, making her prone to accidents and mixed information, considered an airhead to some. She is a pacifist and non-prejudice vampire which causes her to be mocked in the eyes of other vampires who are stronger than her and view her as a fool for wanting to be friends with 'food'. Appearance Draculaura is 5'5 with long black hair with pink streaks in them that are held up in pigtails on the sides of her head and pale purple colored eyes. She has a pale-pink skin complexion, hinting that she doesn't hang out in the sun often and as a result, her skin is pale in color than the normal paleness of a regular vampire and human. She has all the physical features of a vampire such as pointed ears, fangs and the pale skin along with the sensitivity to the sun. She also has a small pink heart underneath her left eye that is considered a birthmark. She's not grown any taller for as long as she's been alive, considered to be quite short compared to other vampires. Draculaura is normally seen wearing a long sleeved white shirt with glittered violet-pink sleeves with frills at the wrists, a magenta vest, white skirt that goes a little past her thighs but still pretty high up but not so high that it would be considered revealing. Her stockings are also glittered violet-pink pink like the sleeves of her shirt, she wears large pink steel-toed boots with a high heel on them that raises her height about three inches to where she's 5'8 instead of 5'5. Without the boots, she's still considered very short. Her overall clothing style always involves the colors of black and pink so no matter what she wears, it has to have those two colors in them. History Draculaura, or Laura for short is 1,600 year old vampire that is the daughter of Count Dracula and a vegan vampire, meaning she doesn't drink blood or eat meat because she is hemophobic and goes as far as avoid the word 'blood'. At her old school in the states, she was friends with Frankie Stein and Clawdeen Wolf and is currently in a long distance relationship with Clawdeen's older brother Clawd Wolf. As for her life before she came to Tokyo, it'd started back in 412 AD where she was born to a human woman named Alana who was a centurion and a man that called himself Gregory. He was not there to help Alana raise their daughter as something happened to him, leaving her and her mother homeless. Since no one else would give them a home, a vampire claiming to be Dracula took her and her mother in and adopted her as his own daughter. However, this vampire was not the real Dracula, but a lesser vampire who stole the identity of her Dracula to wreak havoc. It was around this time that the Council of Vampires had already existed in different parts of the world with their own bylaws that vampires were to follow if they were going to remain part of the clan and not be striped of what nobility they have as vampires as part of their family's already status. Draculaura didn't have to worry about having to follow the laws because she was not born into such an environment nor was she a vampire since her parents were both humans, so she did not count but she did have to show respect to vampires of high ranks and of nobility. She does so without complain but feels that they shouldn't have to hide who and what they are from people and be allowed to live in the world just as freely as humans did. The leader of the council told Dracula to keep his daughter's tongue in check as he would not tolerate such blasphemy being heard in his presence. In his eyes, Draculaura was suggesting that they treat humans like people instead of using them for food, but it is the source of their existence, so they could not live without it. She knew that with her gentle nature and views, there was no way she would've been accepted by the council anyway, no matter how much her father tried. Which was fine with Draculaura but that wasn't going to stop her from wanting to live the life she wanted to live. She was unfortunately going to live forever and decided to make the best of it but she didn't want to go through life slaughtering humans for their blood just to feed. After some time, they made their way to the province of Dacia, the modern day Romania where Draculaura's mother became an official housekeeper to Dracula. She and her mother fell subject to a wasting disease known as tuberculosis after quite some time. Alana had died from this disease but Dracula had bitten Draculaura and turned her into a vampire before she ended up dying, beginning her life as an immortal. She remained his adoptive daughter and eventually moved with him to the USA in Salem, Oregon. Plot There she and her father lived on the same street as Holt Hyde/Jackson Jekyll in a gigantic mansion. She gets along with her father quite well but thinks he is very old fashioned because he likes to buy her old and outdated fashions, an example of this is him buying her Victorian dresses and other attire for back-to-school clothes. He tries every year to convince her to be a more traditional vampire, including keeping nighttime hours and drinking blood but she of course refuses to do so. But this goes without saying, she doesn't reject her heritage of where she came from since she speaks in a Romanian/Transylvanian accent but it is not as if picked up on it by realizing that she's a vampire. Despite the accent, she speaks and acts like your typical teenager (for she was bitten at the age of sixteen and retained the appearance of one) and therefore has crushes on boys, human and non-human and loves to make friends with everyone. She attended a school called Monster High in Salem, which was considered a high school solely created for monsters where she was part of the 'fearleading squad' and became friends with Clawdeen Wolf and Frankie Stein. Draculaura is a romantic-idealist who places a lot of value in finding the right one and maintaining a relationship that is 'perfect'. Currently, she has found her perfect partner in Clawd Wolf, a kind, athletic, smart, and loyal werewolf who also happens to be her best friend's older brother. The two of them have experienced several ups and downs, such as when Clawd was convinced by his werewolf pals that a vampire was a bad partner choice and when another vampire out for Draculaura's heart hypnotized her into loving him. Through it all, though, the spell was broken, the two have stayed strong together, and are more in love then ever, even sharing their first kiss with one another. Prior to her dating Clawd, Draculaura has had interest in many guys. She's formed a crush on Heath Burns and danced with him at a Justin Biter concert but was over him and calling him conceited. However, he later "wears her down" about going to the Spirit Rally Dance with him but she chooses not to go with him after he mocks her in the next. That is when Clawd offers to take her to the dance instead, this being the beginning of how their budding romance began. She did date a vampire named Valentine in her past before she'd attended Monster High and stated in her old diary entries that she had a crush on Jackson Jekyll at one point when he first moved into her neighborhood. However, nothing came of this relationship due to Jackson forgetting all of their plans for evening dates. However, at the club they planned to go together, she meets Holt Hyde, and the two tear it up on the dance floor, he stating in his journal what a "little vampire hottie" she is. But it is official that she is in a relationship with Clawd Wolf when he rescues her from a sudden down poor. He dropped her off at the doorstep of her house and she gives him a kiss on the cheek before going inside. Her father was okay with the idea of his daughter dating but was not okay with the idea of her dating a wolf and since telling her not to date him wouldn't work, he figured that moving away from the states would be better. That and he'd grown bored with being there altogether. Draculaura was sad to have to leave her boyfriend and her friends but she promised that she would keep in contact with them through letters and emails any chance she got. As for her relationship with Clawd, they decided to stay a couple but have a long distance relationship because they both had faith that they would see each other again soon. They departed from the states and arrived in the country of Asia where they took up residence in Tokyo, Japan. Her father wanted to keep her inside of the house instead of having her enroll into another school but Draculaura wanted to go to school as she found it to be better than sitting around the house being bored and looking at her father all day with nothing to do. She loved her father but he could be quite a bore. His talks of the council didn't interest her any because they still didn't accept her and were more disgusted with the fact that he'd turned her into a vampire and kept her as a daughter. What they all thought about her, Draculaura couldn't have care less. If they were not interested in seeing things from her perspective then why waste time trying to please people that would never be happy. Her father enrolled her into the prestigious school known as Tsukuba Academy, knowing that it would be dangerous for her to go to a regular school because she would be out in the open more, therefore making her a target of a vampire's worse nightmare, which were vampire hunters or whatever they call themselves throughout the years as they have so many names. Draculaura has encountered a few of them during her life and only managed to become friends with one of them while the others tried to kill her but her father would always come to her aid and fight them off before they could. She hopes that living in Tokyo would be a better experience, since she'd never been here before during her entire life and finds the cultural change to be an interesting change of pace. She wishes to make friends with others as easily as she did at Monster High so she decides that it'd be better if she lived on campus in the girls’ dorm. At least no one would have to worry about bite marks on the necks of students because it surely won't be done by Draculaura, the vampire that would rather write stories and make friends and dress up her bat familiar than to drink blood from humans. Blood equals icky! Powers & Abilities Blood Cravings Draculaura is the first of many vampires who has a phobia of blood and therefore does not drink it at all. While the cravings are there, she is able to resist the urges and eats a lot of vegan food and shakes along with taking a lot of iron supplement pills to avoid passing out from the lack of feeding. She retains her taste for human food and finds it to be more appetizing than blood. In short, Draculaura doesn't require the need to feed on blood as human food and iron supplements do her just fine. Sunlight Immunity Draculaura isn't immune to the sun. She can still get burned and therefore has to wear a lot of sunscreen to avoid this so she carries around an umbrella whenever she wants to hang outside. Sunscreen only lasts for so long so she has to keep repeatedly putting some on all over parts of her body that aren't covered with clothing. Many find this to be weird but then again, Draculaura's weird overall. Vampiric Senses Because she's a turned vampire, she lacks a lot of the abilities that normal vampires have that are enhanced immensely which allows them to be able to defend themselves whenever they're faced with someone that is their enemy. In Draculaura's case, she possesses the strength of a vampire, speed and agility but on an impeccably low scale. She would be completely useless in battle, but since she isn't the type that likes to fight, she doesn't worry about it. Though her enhanced sense of smell is the only thing that really works for her, for it allows her to be able to catch a whiff of a scent that lets her determine if one is a vampire like herself, human or of any other species. She's also able to smell scents off others that tend to linger which usually hints that those two people are intimately involved with one another. She does have a bat familiar that she names 'Count Fabulous' that she dresses up in outfits all the time and he is the only bat familiar she can summon. Regeneration Since Draculaura hasn't been in a physical fight with anyone, it is unknown just how quickly any severe wounds would heal if she were injured to a great extent. Small wounds like cuts, scrapes and bruises heal in no time flat. Relationships "Romance is the most best thing in the world and I love my fangtastic boyfriend, '''Clawd Wolf'! Sure I've had plenty of crushes before but they weren't as nearly as awesome as Clawd. He's kind, athletic, smart, and loyal werewolf who also happens to be my best friend's brother. I've had guys hit on me too but being with them didn't last and one doesn't count because I was forced to love another vampire! Talk about horrible! My darling was so upset but he came to my rescue and I thank him for it. I owe my life to him. But of course daddy doesn't approve of the idea of me dating a wolf which is why me moved! I'm so sad about that! I think that no matter who you are, you should be able to love who you want no matter what others think. Love is what makes bonds between couples strong and my bond with Clawd is very strong even though we're apart." - ''Draculaura Draculaura is a romantic-idealist who places a lot of value in finding the right one and maintaining a relationship that is 'perfect'. Currently, she has found her perfect partner in Clawd Wolf, a kind, athletic, smart, and loyal werewolf who also happens to be her best friend's brother. The two of them have experienced several ups and downs, such as when Clawd was convinced by his werewolf pals that a vampire was a bad partner choice in "Fright On!" and when another vampire out for Draculaura's heart hypnotized her into loving him in "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?". Through it all, though, the spell was broken, the two have stayed strong together, and are more in love then ever, even sharing a kiss by the end of the movie. Prior to her dating Clawd, Draculaura has had interest in many guys. In the webisode "The Hot Boy", she forms a crush on Heath Burns and is also seen dancing with him at the Justin Biter concert in "New Ghoul @ School", but is over him by the episode "Fur Will Fly", calling him "conceited". However, he later "wears her down" about going to the Spirit Rally Dance with him in "Why We Fright"; she chooses not to go with him after he mocks her in the next webisode. That is when Clawd offers to take her to the dance instead. Here is where we see the beginning of their budding romance. In the earlier webisodes, she was also attracted to a mysterious student known only as the "Perfect Guy" in the webisode "Horrorscope". His face is never seen, and he seems to have been a character exclusive to that one episode. She dated a vampire named Valentine in the past, prior to her time in monster high, as seen in "Why do Ghouls Fall in Love?" In her diary, it is stated that she also had a crush on Jackson Jekyll at one point, when he first moved into her neighborhood. However, nothing came of this relationship due to Jackson forgetting all of their plans for evening dates. However, at the club the planned to go together, she meets Holt Hyde, and the two tear it up on the dance floor, he stating in his journal what a "little vampire hottie" she is. In her "School's Out" diary, it is shown that she has developed feelings for Clawd Wolf, when he rescues her from a sudden downpour. He drops her off at her doorstep, and she gives him a kiss on the cheek before quickly going inside, hinting at their relationship to come. Trivia *Her fashion style incorporates several examples of Lolita fashions, a style inspired by Victorian and Rococo designs such as corsets, lace, frills and parasols. *Because she's a vampire her reflection can't be seen. However in some webisodes, some parts of her reflection can be shown in various forms. It's also been mentioned that there's an iCoffin app that allows you to take pictures of vampires. *Her father doesn't want her dating until she's 1700 years old but that doesn't stop her from dating Clawd Wolf whom she's currently in a relationship with. *She's the only vampire at Tsukuba Academy that acknowledged the shinso vampire Isabella Stradford, whereas the others do not. *Draculaura has actually befriended vampire hunters but there are only one or two of them that she has stated to have befriended. *Her character song is 'Calling All the Monsters' by China Mcclain. *Draculaura doesn't agree with some of the views that the vampires on the Vampire Council have. She thinks that vampires should be able to love whomever they want, whether it is their own kind, a human or someone of another born species. Also See *Isabella Stradford *Ciel Phantomhive *Former Humans